


Respite

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Felt are the clingiest fuckers Slick’s ever had to deal with. They make Droll look like somebody who respected personal space, and that asshole would straight up walk into your room when you were trying to jerk off. But at least you could tell him to fuck off and he’d do it. </p><p>Slick ends up having to stick all their fucking pins back into the doll to get some fucking alone time with Ms Paint. It’s actually pretty satisfying to kill them all again even if it’s just temporary and not really dying since they don’t even leave a blood splatter. Soon as the last pin’s in, he’s tossing the doll on the nearest table and getting both his hands around Ms. Paint’s waist. “You look real good in that dress, but you’re going to look even better wearing me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

The Felt are the clingiest fuckers Slick’s ever had to deal with. They make Droll look like somebody who respected personal space, and that asshole would straight up walk into your room when you were trying to jerk off. But at least you could tell him to fuck off and he’d do it. 

Slick ends up having to stick all their fucking pins back into the doll to get some fucking alone time with Ms Paint. It’s actually pretty satisfying to kill them all again even if it’s just temporary and not really dying since they don’t even leave a blood splatter. Soon as the last pin’s in, he’s tossing the doll on the nearest table and getting both his hands around Ms. Paint’s waist. “You look real good in that dress, but you’re going to look even better wearing me.” 

She laughs and that gives him a great look at the way her breasts bounce when she’s got her chest going. Ms. Paint pushes up against him, giving Slick a sweet smile even as she talks dirty. “Are you going to take it off of me, or should I give you a little show first?” 

“Holy fuck,” Slick says, giving her a squeeze so he can get his fingers digging into her ass. Having two robot arms instead of one is weird but he’s getting used to it. At least Ms. Paint’s weird, useless dead ex figured out how to make sure Slick could feel things, because he’d be pretty pissed if he couldn’t enjoy how squeezable her ass is. And it’s fucking choice. “Gimme the show, doll.” 

She does, getting those arms behind her back and undoing her zipper, and she just shimmies on out, letting that dress fall down. Her bra and panties are a bright cheery pink and she gets those off too, slipping those straps down her shoulders while the cups sag forward, and soon as it’s off, she’s got both her thumbs in the side of her panties and she drags them down over those white polished thighs and lets ‘em fall right down to her feet, stepping ever so daintily out of ‘em. 

Slick shoves his pants off and chucks his hat clear across the room, on her the moment she’s got her feet back on the ground. She’s heavy but ain’t so heavy that he can’t just pick her up and stagger over to the nearest soft surface with her. It’s an armchair and there’s plenty of room when it’s just him and her. Slick sits down and drags her into his lap, and they’re both grinning like villains at each other, like they got it all figured out (and don’t they just?). 

“I could watch you do that all day, except for the parts where I want to do this all day.” He gets a hand between her thighs, pushing between her cunt lips and finding her clit to warm her up. She does the same for him, getting a hand around his shaft and stroking away. It’s good, real fucking good, and while he fingers her, his eyes go straight to those breasts right there in his face. “Or uh, the part where I do this.” 

“Do- ah!” She squeals real nice when he gets his mouth on those nipples. He feels her hips hitch forward against his fingers and he rubs at her faster, his mouth sucking hard on her right tit, and then switching to the left, pulling that soft little nub right into his mouth and listening to her breathe in hard when he goes to work. She must be real sensitive and he likes that a lot, especially the way her whole body reacts to his tongue licking a wide stripe over her breasts. They’re so good, reacting to his touch and feeling great to suck on. He could probably spend a couple of hours with his mouth on her, either up here or down below, pulling sound after sound out of her. “Slick! That’s good, that’s really good! Bite me, just a little!” 

“You like it a little rough?” He asks, and when he gets a nod, he does as she says. Slick’s careful not to cut her open, but he bites down hard enough to pinch and fuck, that gets a real good squeak out of her. His free hand falls on her other breast and he feels her up, giving her a nice hard pinch on her nipple there too, and he can just feel her cunt start to drip over his hand. 

Slick runs his fingers back a little, pulling away from her clit and starting to rub up against her entrance. He smears all her slickness around, rubbing at the hole and feeling as it tries to clench around him, tries to draw his fingers up inside. She whines and he just grins as she pouts at him. “Slick, don’t be mean. You know what I need!” 

“I know exactly what your body wants. I can feel you trying to suck me in.” He keeps rubbing, circling her entrance with his fingers. With each clench, he gives her nipples another pinch or suck, wondering if he could get her off just with this. She’s sensitive enough to be halfway there, but she might need that little friction, that little roughness to get all the way along. Slick mumbles around her breasts, dipping his finger in up to the knuckle before pulling out again. “How about you beg for it, sweetheart?” 

“You’re an asshole,” She says breathlessly, beautifully, sweetly, and he laughs. Only she could make cussing so fucking cute. He wants to hear more of it come out of those pretty little lips. Slick keeps on teasing, keeps on rubbing that wet cunt until his fingers are as slick as his name is. Her hand’s still been pumping away at him but she stops it now, just rubbing her fingers over the head of his cock. “Do you like it when I do it to you?” 

“I like everything you do to me. Fuck, you’re a real sweet package, I could put you on the table and eat you like dinner.” And he just might, depending on how much time they’ve got here. He dips a finger in again, feeling how hot she is, how tight she squeezes when she clenches around him. Ms Paint’s dying to be fucked and while he likes teasing her, he's pretty eager to get around to burying himself to the fucking hilt inside of her. “Wouldn’t even need to put a cherry on top of that desert.” 

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth. I-I’d have to make you wash it out before you put it on me,” Paint teases back and he gives her another nibble for her troubles, feeling how hard nipple just gets nice and plump the more pressure he puts on her. She digs her free hand into his side and her voice is stern (or stern as it can get). “Slick, put your dick in me before I lose my temper.” 

“You always this fucking bossy? Or just when you’re on the edge of coming?” He asks and she growls at him. But he knows when he’s pushed just far enough (or at least, he’s finally learned how to tell after years of going over the line over and over and over again) and he gets his finger out of her, wrapping that hand around his dick and giving himself a few strokes to get the slickness of her all over him. 

Then she’s pushing his hand out of the way, holding his wrist to the side as she takes his cock with the other hand and slides it into her, real fucking smooth. She’s so wet that she just sits right down and bottoms out, leaving them both groaning. Ms. Paint wastes no more time, fucking herself down on Slick’s dick like there’s no tomorrow. “Just when somebody’s got me all w-wound up!” 

“If this is what it’s like when you’re wound, I’m going to keep you tighter than a cheap watch,” Slick promises, grabbing hold of her hips and using that as leverage to fuck her. It takes a little work to find a rhythm that works for them both when she’s trying to fuck him hard as she can and he’s still trying to work up into it, but they get there, figuring out how to work together instead of against each other. He shifts their positions too, getting her back against the arm of the chair and using that leverage to fuck her so he can keep the pace the way he needs it to be, and she’s got something to brace against when she grinds against him. 

There’s a lot of things he should be thinking about but all that’s crossing his mind right now is how fucking good she looks when he’s inside of her. His eyes slip down from that flushing face to her bouncing breasts, still wet where his mouth was licking and sucking, to her chubby little tummy and her thigh thighs, and her pretty cunt made all the nicer by the way his dick shoves in and out of her, the dark of his shell made all the more lustrous by the white of hers. Then his eyes travel on up again, back to those heaving breasts, and to her face and the way her mouth is half open as she pants, and her big wide eyes as she looks up at Slick. She smiles when he looks at her, showing off all them sharp little teeth. “You’re not half bad at this!”

“Hey! I’m fucking great!” And he rolls his hips forward, slamming deep as he can into her, just to watch her eyes roll. He looks at her nipples and the light little bite marks on them and he starts fucking her harder, just to see if she likes that too. And oh fuck she does because soon as he starts manhandling her, he feels her cunt just bear down on him, gripping him so hard that he’s left panting and groaning, even with a mostly-robot body to do all the heavy lifting. “Fuck! You like it rough? I like it fucking rough.” 

“I like you,” She says, and giggles when he rolls his eyes. Sometimes she’s too fucking sweet. But it’s alright. He can overlook the sweetness if she can overlook the stabbing. They don’t need to be the same to have a good fucking time right? And they’re having a great time right now, with her legs hooked around his waist and her thighs trying to squeeze him like a tube of toothpaste. Slick really likes this, and he likes the way she wraps a hand around back of his neck, dragging him in close. “C-C’mon Slick, make me come. You’re nearly there.” 

“Me too,” Slick admits and he looks at that mouth of hers and just leans on in, kissing her as dirty as he can. He licks her way into those lips and imagines what they would be like around his cock. She kisses back and her thighs squeeze tight and he fucks her as hard as he dares, listening to the chair creak and shake as it starts to shuffle a little to the right from the force of their fucking. He buries himself in her, in her cunt, in her mouth, and he thinks about how fucking much he wants to see her put those panties back on while his cum is leaking out of her, just to see it stain her underwear. 

Then she’s pulling away from the kiss, crying out as he cunt seizes up around him and that’s it, that’s all she fucking wrote because she’s coming and dragging him down with her. Slick slams in hard, once, twice, three fucking times as he’s coming, finding out that yes, he can still come, and that now when he does, his whole fucking system seems to shut down, this robot eye going blank as he’s overwhelmed by the kick-ass feeling of raw pleasure. It’s back up a few seconds later (or who the fuck knows, it’s not like he’s really able to pay attention) and it kicks in, just in time to show Slick exactly where to lay his head on those perfect, heaving breasts. He settles his face in and stays inside of Ms. Paint, enjoying the way her little aftershocks keep her twitching around him every dozen seconds or so. 

They don’t talk much after, other than when Slick says, “Fuck, the chair’s going to go over.” and they shuffle so it doesn’t, because that would really kill the mood. They settle back in the middle of the chair, Slick pulling out of Paint and Paint just putting her arms around Slick too, so she’s wrapped around him totally. He’s surprisingly okay with it. It helps that it means he’s got her breasts close enough to just keep playing with a little. 

“That was nice,” Ms Paint says finally after a long silence, and she gives a perfectly contented little sigh. Her mouth seeks out his cheek, kissing him like he put down his coat over a mud puddle or got something for her off the high shelf instead of fucking her so hard that he might have left some cracks in her shell.

“Yeah… yeah it was fucking nice.” He agrees after a moment. Sooner or later, they’ll have to get up and deal with Lord English and bring the Felt back and do a whole bunch of other important shit that’ll probably involve knives and that fucking staff and some fires maybe, if they’re lucky. But for now, he’s fine with a little nice in his life, and he doesn’t go anywhere, not while he’s got a lap full of curvy Prospitian.


End file.
